Como una plegaria
by Ranm.a.lways.OCD
Summary: El mago de ojos azules es muy observador...


**Disclaimer - Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE, su trama y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

Nota: este one-shot transcurre en alguna de las infinitas dimensiones en la que el mayor problema de Sakura y Shaoran (originales) es, únicamente, recuperar las plumas dispersas.

Recomendación: leer mientras se escucha Morning Moon – OST Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE**

**Como una plegaria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Te puedes dar cuenta en la manera en que lo mira… en cómo sus ojos brillan, radiantes de felicidad, cuando lo ve regresar a salvo. Sin importar si trae consigo una pluma o no. Ella no es feliz de recuperar un nuevo recuerdo, sino de contemplar sus ojos ámbar una vez más.

Cuando notas una lágrima cristalina derramándose por su mejilla al ver las heridas que él a menudo sufre. Ella la limpia rápidamente esperando que él no lo note. En ese momento te puedes dar cuenta del alcance de sus sentimientos.

Estoy seguro de que el corazón de la princesa late rápidamente cuando Shaoran-kun se pone delante de ella para protegerla de algo. Y más que por el temor, su corazón late así porque se siente dichosa de que él este a su lado.

Ella sonríe para él, y cuando él sonríe de verdad podría jurar que ella siente cómo su alma flota. Y cuando lo escucha reír, es como si la princesa caminara sobre nubes rosadas. ¿Acaso no lo notas? ¿Acaso no ves cómo sus mejillas se encienden cuando él la toma de la mano?

Al transcurrir del tiempo, el que ella no recuerde su pasado con él ha dejado de tener importancia. Porque en el precio que fue pagado nunca se incluyeron los recuerdos nuevos. Y cada día que pasa, ella crea nuevas memorias junto a él. ¿No es maravilloso? ¿No es casi un milagro? Volverte a enamorar de la misma persona en una misma vida. Sin saber nada de quien era él o quien era ella para él; sin tener idea de los vínculos que se perdieron, sin pensar en nada más que en el presente a su lado… ella se ha vuelto a enamorar.

¡Oh, si! Porque estoy seguro de que ella ya lo amaba. Shaoran-kun también debe creerlo, aunque no se atreva a admitirlo. Pero nadie debería estar sorprendido. Sus vidas se pertenecen, sus almas se reconocen y el amor nunca ha sido solo un recuerdo.

El amor que ella sentía ha renacido, incluso de una manera más intensa, me atrevería a decir. Porque se sostiene en la fe ciega que ella tiene en él.

¿Has visto como ella se acerca cada vez más a él? ¿Te has fijado en los momentos en que ella corre tras de él como si quisiera lanzarse a su espalda? Ella lo recuerda, no con el alma pero si con el cuerpo, tal como dijo Yūko-san. Aún si sus recuerdos se han ido, su confianza, sus sentimientos, su deseo de estar con él, son parte de ella, tanto como sus manos gentiles o sus ojos de esmeralda, cuyas miradas pertenecen solo a él.

Es lo más bello que alguna vez podrías admirar. Amor en estado puro; latente y presente al mismo tiempo. Conservando el anhelo de la cercanía, la emoción del primer encuentro, la añoranza de la distancia, a veces larga, a veces corta. Todo ello palpable en cada palabra, cada mirada.

A veces pienso que debido a su corta edad es que pueden amarse así. No están demasiado lejos de la ternura infinita de la infancia, aunque tampoco demasiado cerca a la pasión arrolladora de quien tiene el cuerpo y el alma maduros. Están justo en medio de algo magnético e ineludible, que se renueva día con día y que los hace más sensibles al mundo que los rodea y uno con el otro también.

¿No es encantador y desesperante al mismo tiempo? Verlos frente a frente en algún momento tierno, con las caras sonrojadas a punto de decirlo todo y que al final den marcha atrás y el misterio se mantenga un poco más. Dejando caer sus sentimientos gota a gota en un frágil vaso que está a punto de desbordarse.

Es refrescante, en medio de tantas situaciones duras, ver que aún hay espacio para que surja un sentimiento puro como el de ellos. De cierto modo, es esperanzador, ¿no lo crees? Te hace pensar que vale la pena seguir paso a paso en esta misión de locos.

A riesgo de sonar muy cursi, confesaré que he llegado a pensar en que el sentimiento que comparten es, de una manera muy peculiar, una especie de magia casi incomprensible. Y mira que yo sé mucho de magia.

Se siente como si fueran capaces de hacer todo, crear maravillas, viajar al último rincón del universo gracias a esa magia poderosa. Y no dudo de que sea así. Pero es algo que seguramente no llegaré a comprender. Me alegro de que ellos puedan vivirlo, que tengan lo más importante que se puede tener en la vida. A pesar de que vamos viajando de mundo en mundo, ellos nunca estarán abandonados o sentirán la falta real de un hogar mientras estén juntos. ¿No te da un poco de envidia? A mí si, pero creo que las cosas no podrían ser diferentes. Así como tú estás hecho para la fuerza y yo para la magia, ellos están hechos para el amor. Para amarse hasta que la vida se les escape, y aun después de eso. En otro tiempo, otra existencia, el mismo amor inmortal...

¡Mírala! Ahí está de nuevo el arrebol en sus mejillas. A veces me pregunto si no sería mejor darles un empujón definitivo. Si no será todo esto tiempo algo desperdiciado, tiempo que podrían aprovechar para sentirse correspondidos y felices. Y al siguiente minuto me doy cuenta de que todo es como debe ser. De que ellos avanzan a su ritmo sin arrepentirse o sentirse presionados. Pero uno como espectador a veces ansía la culminación aún disfrutando de la suave evolución de la trama, cierto?

¡Míralo también a él! Es impresionante lo despistada que puede ser Sakura-chan para no darse cuenta de lo que aquellos ojos tímidos claman. Él es un muchacho fuerte y valiente, decidido; pero se desmorona como un gatito cuando está cerca de su princesa. ¿Será, tal vez, que teme asustarla con su intensidad? No me sorprendería, él es muy caballeroso y protector con su alteza.

Hay momentos como éste, en los que puedes notar con claridad todas estas cosas. En los que todo parece sencillo. Ellos son los que lo hacen. Los que transmiten tanta paz y entendimiento tan solo al verlos juntos, uno sentado frente al otro, calentándose junto a una hoguera; conversando, mirándose atentamente y desviando los ojos, apenados, al sentirse descubiertos. ¿No son tiernos?

Y luego, llega otro de esos momentos en los que la princesa comienza a sentirse cansada e instintivamente busca el calor del abrazo del joven. Ese lugar confortable en el que puede sentirse relajada y tranquila. Justo como ahora, ella se mueve poco a poco hasta quedar junto a él y, con inocencia y una pizca de inconsciente coquetería, deja descansar la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que se acurruca bajo su brazo. Observas cómo el joven se ruboriza ligeramente y deja que se extienda sobre su rostro una de esas sonrisas de auténtica felicidad. Él la cubre con su capa y con sumo cuidado, para no incomodarla, roza sus labios sobre su cabello en un claro gesto de dulce y eterna protección. Y tú no puedes hacer más que mirarlos embelesado y pensar que no existe algo mejor que eso.

¿Alguna vez has escuchado como cada uno pronuncia el nombre del otro? Tal vez no. Tal vez ni siquiera ellos se den cuenta, pero te puedo asegurar que se nota un tono de devoción, de total entrega. Como si, después de años encerrada tras sus labios, pronunciaran la única palabra de un lenguaje sagrado. Sus voces lo envuelven en matices cálidos y luminosos. La próxima vez presta atención. Es como un suave murmullo dirigido al alma eterna del universo... como una plegaria…

Me imagino cómo fue la primera vez que surgió este sentimiento. Cómo fue para ella darse cuenta de que la mejor parte del día era la que pasaba con él. Y cómo fue para él mirar el castillo del país de Clow sabiendo que el tesoro más grande dentro de él era de carne y hueso, anhelándolo…

¿Qué necesita una persona para estar completa? La respuesta es simple: otra persona. La otra parte del alma con la que has nacido. Encontrarla, sin embargo, puede ser muy difícil. Él está dando todo, incluso arriesgando su vida en esta misión para recuperar las plumas de la princesa; sus recuerdos y su alma dispersos por distintos mundos. ¿No es lógico que él lo haga? O al contrario, desafía los instintos básicos de supervivencia.

No es así. Él esta luchando por sobrevivir, porque si no recupera el alma de la princesa, que es también parte de la suya propia, ella morirá… y si ella muere… no es necesario explicar que él también lo haría. Esa es la fortuna o la desgracia de los que nacieron para ser uno solo. Compartir sus vidas hasta donde se pueda, y al término de ésta, marcharse al sueño eterno prendido uno del otro, hasta que el mundo de otra vuelta y ellos vuelvan a encontrarse en la crónica de una existencia diferente.

...Helo aquí. Otro de esos momentos en el que para ellos no existe nadie más. Recostados uno junto al otro observando las estrellas. Se toman de la mano y guardan silencio. No hay nada que decir, no hay palabra que pueda definir esa sensación.

Ellos crecen cada día y llegará el momento en que se armen de valor y se confiesen lo que todos ya sabemos. Será algo digno de recordar pero mientras tanto no cambiaría ni un instante de los que pasamos junto a ellos. No adelantaría nada y tampoco pienso ayudar más de lo esencialmente necesario. Es demasiado lindo verlos luchar con sus propias palabras y emociones violentas cuando están juntos.

Así que, por el momento todo está en su lugar, pero siento nostalgia al pensar que este viaje pronto acabará. Aun así, también me siento feliz por que ellos regresaran a su casa a seguir con su propio sueño, dejando que la vida los alcance. Una travesía diferente que los llenará de satisfacciones. Es así como debe ser.

Ha sido un largo día y ambos deben estar cansados pero ninguno se atreve a despedirse. No cuando la noche es cálida y el cielo oscuro hace que brillen más las constelaciones. No cuando pueden estar así de cerca sin que nada los moleste. Solo sintiendo el fuerte palpitar en sus pechos y la tibieza de sus manos entrelazadas.

Parece que los jóvenes planean quedarse así, despiertos, hasta que el sueño los haga rendirse suavemente, sin apenas darse cuenta. Escrutando el firmamento nocturno, tal vez esperando ver una estrella fugaz que los incitará a desear algo que, sin planearlo, ya han conseguido.

Y después de un tiempo, no sé si mucho o poco, la caballerosidad innata del muchacho lo impele a levantarse, pero ella, con un dulce pedido, lo detiene. Y él, por supuesto, no piensa sino en obedecer a su princesa... y a su propio corazón...

_**- ¿Podemos quedarnos así… un poco más?**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>La idea de este pequeño relato nació en un instante mientras escuchaba Morning Moon. Lo escribí en una hora sin dejar de escuchar esa canción una y otra vez.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
